My Big Fat Italian Wedding
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: Angela Vargas is not your normal Italian girl. Her family is over bearing and in everyone's buisness. Oh and they all expect her to marry a nice Italian man. Only problem, the love of her life is Ludwig Beilschmidt who is definaty NOT Italian. What is she going to do? GermanyxOc Angela
1. Chapter 1

"You better get married soon, you're starting to look…old," said my unusually handsome grandfather.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. My grandfather had been saying that since I was fifteen; because nice Italian girls are supposed to do three things in life; marry Italian boys, make Italian babies, and feed everyone…until the day we die.

We own a restaurant called _The Center of the World; Italia_. It serves the best Italian food in the world, outside of our home country of course.

From a very young age I knew I was different. While the pretty blonde girls ate their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I ate leftover gnocchi. And while the other kids raved about their Thanksgiving Turkey we had pasta, just…like…the…pilgrims did.

And while all the other girls got to go to brownies I had to go to Italian school. At Italian school I learned valuable lessons like; how to make a white flag with a stick and a handkerchief.

My grandmother was always cooking foods with warmth, wisdom, and not to forget that side dish of steaming hot guilt.

We lived in a normal middle class Chicago neighborhood of tasteful modest homes. Our house however was modeled after the Roman coliseum complete with Corinthian columns and guarded by statues of the gods. In case our neighbors had any doubt about our heritage, they could just check out our _subtle_ tribute to the Italian flag on your garage door.

My grandfather believed in only two things that Italians should educate non-Italians about being Italian. And any ailment from the plague to poison ivy could be cured with Windex.

Six years later I was twelve and my younger twin brothers were eleven. Every morning our grandfather would lecture us about "the history of our people, the greatest civilization" the Italians.

A couple more years yet by and our grandfather brought his sister over from Italy to live with us. Because we weren't weird enough. We told my great aunt the war was over, but she slept with a knife under her pillow.

Nice Italian girls who **don't** find a husband work at the family restaurant. So here I am day after day, year after year, thirty and way past my expiration date.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angela, you closed last night and you open this morning?" asked my grandmother Rema.

I shrugged, "I have no life."

She grabbed my face, "Aww Angela, you talk to me sometime, si?"

"Grandma, you're going to make me swallow my tongue." She let me go patting my cheeks.

"Angela…is Francis here?" asked my Uncle Toni.

I shook my head no.

"Lovi did you check the meat before you signed for it?"

"Yes grandma."

"It better be fresh!" My brothers have two jobs to cook and to marry an Italian virgin.

The day went on as usual. Lots of customers. Lots of food. That was until…he showed up. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had beautiful blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair. He carried himself with dignity and pride.

And then there was a white haired man walking in beside him muttering something about being 'awesome', but I wasn't interested in that guy. My sights were fixed on him.

I walked up to them with my coffee pot.

"Hi," said the white haired man trying to get my attention. I blushed not realizing I had been staring.

"Hi," I said looking away. "Sorry, my brain…it stopped. Ever had one of those days?" I nervously babbled.

"Could I get some more coffee," said the white haired man.

I nodded and took the blonde's coffee. That was so awkward. I hid behind the counter when the white haired guy came to take care of the bill. "Hi," I said rising slowly.

"Keep the change," he said. I could tell he was creeped out.

~time skip~

"Grandpa," I could tell he didn't notice me. "Grandpa." No response. "Grandpa. I've been going through our inventory and I've realized we've been doing a lot of unnecessary ordering. So I was thinking that, maybe, we should update our system. And you know, get a computer. I don't know if you remember, but I got all A's in computers, but there's a lot of new stuff to learn now." I pulled out the brochure for the local collage. "And if you want I can go to college and take a few courses."

Grandpa slowly looked at the paper in my hand, "Why…why you want to leave me!" He burst into tears.

"Grandpa I'm not leaving you," I said in a tired voice. "Don't you want me to do something with my life?"

"Yes, get married. Make babies, you look so…old." I turned around and walked out of the room, only to bump into my Grandma who had been listening to the conversation.

I started to cry.

"Angela, Angel look at me," she said making me look at her. "I know what you want. You have a spirit. You want to see things, you want to learn. I know you're from my side of the family. Don't you worry I'll talk to him."

"Grandma, grandpa is so stubborn. What he says goes," I said in tears and tried to do my best imitation of him. "'Ah, the man is the head of the house'."

"Let me tell you something Angela. The man is the head," she said then smiled, "But the woman is the neck. And she can turn the head anyway she wants."


	3. Chapter 3

I stood outside the door of their room and listened.

"And what is wrong with Angela going to school downtown!"

"There are drugs downtown."

Grandmother sounded shocked, "What are you saying, are you saying Angela will get involved with drugs?"

"No, but someone will say to her 'take this bag down to the bus stop' and she'll do it!"

"She's not stupid, she's smart!"

Grandpa then made a very fatal move, "I know she's smart. Then why does she need to do to school? She's smart enough for a girl."

I could practically see Grandma putting her hands on her hips, "Oh so you think you're smarter than me huh? What do you mean? I run the restaurant. I cook. I clean. I wash for you. And I raised four kids. And I teach Sunday school. You know, I'm so lucky I have you to tie my shoes!"

"Rema…"

And with that Grandma stormed out of the bedroom. She gave me a smile and wink and sauntered downstairs. I watched her in a mix of awe and happiness.

And I finally got to go to school.

I learned how to put on makeup.

I got good grades.

I learned how to do my hair.

I made friends with the other girls.

And I became a pretty decent looking girl.

Everything seemed to be going for me when I saw that flyer about computers and pet shops.

* * *

**Please comment! I love getting feedback! Also you can go to my profile and click on the link to go to my DA account. Check out my other fanfics! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Toni, I'm not going to lie and say it's something I've always wanted to do. But it's different, but Uncle Toni would you hire me?"

Uncle Antonio looked at me then said, "Of course!"

"Omygosh," I said excitement.

"We must make Rome think that this was his idea that it came from him," said my grandma. "that is why you will let me do all the talking."

"Just tell me what to say."

~time skip~

Grandma and Uncle Toni were sitting in the restaurant with grandpa while I was listening in on their conversation from behind the counter.

"So, Toni, how is business?"

"Oh, woe to me. Business is bad," Toni deadpanned. I did a face palm, that was not convincing at all!

Grandpa looked up from his food, "Toni, what's wrong. Do you need money?"

"No, no, no, no Toni was just saying with the two businesses he suffers."

"He suffers?"

"He suffers, he has to be at the pet shop all alone all day, because everybody else has to be working at the big supermarket.

Uncle Toni nodded, "That's right, Maria works at the supermarket and now I have no time with her." (Maria made up wife)

"So, send Francis to work at the pet shop."

Uncle Toni thought about it, "That sounds good."

I got out of my hiding spot and brought coffee over there so I could smack him. Then grandma saved his head from getting smacked.

"That's not good."

"Why is that not good?" asked grandpa.

Grandma was really quick on her feet, "Because Francis doesn't know how to use the computer."

"That's why that no work," said Uncle Toni.

Grandpa then hit the table and made all the plates jump, "There, I have an answer. Angela will go to the pet shop and you will send Francis work for us!"

Then everyone started showing grandpa with praises. Man…men were so _easy_ to manipulate. Well, at least my grandpa is easy to manipulate.


End file.
